


CHANGE

by FangirlintheForest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/pseuds/FangirlintheForest
Summary: When Rey Palpatine sneaks out of her controlling grandfather's house, she doesn't expect Rose to sneak her into a bar, especially not one with a live band. She's not exactly thrilled with their music, or their overly confident lead singer.Kylo Ren is celebrating his band's recent signing to First Order Records by playing at a popular Chandrilan bar - and finds himself intrigued with a mysterious hazel-eyed girl that is unimpressed with his charms. When she leaves without giving him her name, he does what musicians do best - he writes a song about her.A Reylo Band AU inspired by CinderellaReylo Readers & Writers Marvelous Moodboard Event - Day 8
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Reylo Readers & Writers - The Marvellous Moodboard Event





	CHANGE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reylocaltrash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Reylocaltrash).



> This entire concept was inspired by the music of The Revivalists, and I'm not sorry lol
> 
> Special thanks to Shipperofdarkness for beta'ing this fic at 3am and just being generally awesome. She encourages my weird ideas and always helps me bring them to life somehow.

* * *

You got some change inside your pocket  
But it doesn't change a thing  
I'm a stranger to your smile  
But I have seen some stranger things  
All the money in the world  
But you still end up wanting me  
**No, the change inside your pocket baby** **  
** **Doesn't change a thing  
**

* * *

The mansion is silent, the automatic outdoor lights clicking on and illuminating the white columns of the house. The sound of the water feature that runs through the back garden echoes around the yard.

Along the right side of the house, a lone figure climbs down from the second story, hidden in the shadows of the intricate designs of the outside wall. Feet hitting the ground, they sink into a crouch, looking this way and that before taking off in a sprint across the far side of the lawn. With great difficulty, they haul themselves up over the high iron fence and land right in front of an idling car parked on the side of the road.

“Get in,” a female voice hisses urgently from inside the vehicle as the figure hustles around to the passenger side and hops inside. “I can’t believe you just ran across the lawn like that! What about the security cameras?”

Rey grins and shrugs. “Blindspot. You need to stop worrying so much, Rose. My grandfather thinks I’m sleeping soundly after taking care of the garden all day.” She buckles her seatbelt and leans back. “Ready?”

Rose just shakes her head, a smile growing as she shifts gears and pulls out onto the road. “You sound like you’re the one taking me out tonight.”

Rey rolls down the window and puts her hand out into the open air, letting the wind surge through her fingers as they roll down the roadway toward the city. Rose won’t tell her where exactly they are going but she has her suspicions alcohol will be involved. Rose had recently scored them some fake IDs for the two, and of course, she wanted to make good use of them. 

It’s not like Rey hasn’t had a few drinks before, but it’s always the expensive stuff that her Grandfather likes - Louis Jadot Clos Vougeot Grand Cru or some other mouthful like that. It’s always too fragrant in the wrong way for her liking. And it’s not like she can just go out and get something. She’s nineteen, for one, and her grandfather is a Senator - a very rich, overprotective Senator. Doing anything without bodyguards or under his own watchful eyes is damn near impossible.

“I know it’s somewhere around here,” Rose mutters, hunching even lower toward the steering wheel as she squints at the city buildings around them.

“Thanks again... for doing this,” Rey says quickly, averting her eyes. Accepting help has never been one of Rey’s strong qualities. 

“No problem,” Rose smiles, still looking out the windshield intently. “Aha! That’s it!”

Rey peers out the window at the two-story brick building with a slight frown as the car turns down a side road. “Looks...interesting,” Rey deadpans.

“Hush, you’ll like it once we’re inside.” The car sputters as Rose pulls into a vacant parking spot and the two get out and start walking back toward the front entrance. They pause at the door as a group of obviously drunk people exit the building, and then Rose is slipping in leaving Rey no choice but to follow.

Inside, it smells like beer, sweat, and wood. Instantly, she’s bombarded by noise and people on all sides. She and Rose have to shove through the throng before finally reaching a less crowded area where they can stop and get their bearings. 

The space is extremely industrial, with lots of pipes crisscrossing up by the ceiling high above and the bare brick walls enclosing the space. The bar to the right-hand side is made of dark wood and right above it is a balcony-like overhang. Rey sees more seating up there along with tables. The railing faces out toward the other side of the room. Opposite the overhang is a stage set into the wall, lined with footlights.

While there’s plenty of space, it seems almost too packed. There seems to be a buzz in the air. “Rose, what’s going on?”

Feedback screams through the sound system and everyone collectively cringes or covers their ears. As discontent muttering fills the room along with a few chuckles, someone wolf-whistles as a few men walk onto the stage from the sides.

One of the men at the bar downs his drink all at once, his long black hair flicking with the force, and starts pushing through the crowd toward the stage. People cheer as they notice him. He hops up on stage, joining the other men as they take their places and pick up various instruments or check wires. 

The raven-haired man stumbles up to the mic, grasping it tightly and pulling it close to his mouth. “Hello, Chandrila! We are the Knights of Ren.” The crowd goes absolutely wild and he gives them a toothy grin, dimples appearing. He whips his long black hair out of his face. Before he can say anything else, a guitar riff sails out of nowhere and the stage comes alive.

It’s much… louder than her usual taste. Rey frowns, waiting for the crowd’s commotion to subside a little before walking closer to look for Rose. She finds her before long, standing in the middle of the seating area tapping her finger on a half-filled cocktail glass to the rhythm of the beat. As Rey approaches, Rose holds up another glass, “Figured you wanted something tastier than that fancy wine your grandpa likes.” Rey raises an eyebrow as she sips on the cosmo. What can she say? Rose isn’t wrong.

“Big fan?” She asks her friend, nodding at the stage as she takes another drink.

“I just heard something about a live band,” Rose admits, shrugging slightly.

It’d be wrong of her to say she’s not curious at this point, even if she’s not a fan of the music. “Who are they?” Rey asks, taking the plunge.

Rose has to pause as the song ends and the crowd goes wild, blocking out all other conversations and noises other than the clapping and cheering. As the next song starts up, Rose turns away from the stage and faces Rey.

“They’re an up and coming alternative band. Not super popular, but they’re getting there. Mostly thanks to him.” She gestures at the lead singer who winks at a random girl in the crowd as he struts across the stage with the mic stand in one hand.

“I figured,” Rey says, raising a disapproving eyebrow. She avoids guys like him like the plague. All of them are the same, too cocky, too sure, and never any depth to write home about.

“You don’t like them,” Rose frowns and sighs sadly. “I knew I should have asked you if this was the kind of music you liked. We can go if you’re not having fun, I’m sorry-”

“Rose, Rose,” Rey cuts through her friend’s worrying by grabbing her shoulders. “It’s fine. I’m happy to be out, even if the music isn’t my favorite. I’m having a great time.” She smiles kindly as Rose seems to pick up a bit.

“Okay. As long as you’re good.” She says before looking around. “I need to make a pit stop at the bathroom and then I’ll go find us a quieter spot up on the balcony. I’ll come get you in a second.” She pats Rey’s arm as she walks into the crowd, still scanning around them for the elusive bathroom.

Rey lets out a heavy sigh as her friend disappears, leaving her alone among the throng. Thankfully, the music seems to have stopped, and the speakers overhead are playing something less edgy. She lifts her drink for a sip but finds the glass empty. Standing, Rey heads towards the bar when she notices apparently, everyone had the same thought.

Watching the crowd storm the bar in a single mass, Rey looks down unhappily. It’s not worth the effort.

“You know, you’re the only one in here that looks like they’re not having a good time,” a voice hums in her ear. She jumps. Whirling around, she sees the sweaty lead singer standing much too close for comfort.

For the first time, she actually gets a good look at him. His dark eyes peek out behind a mane of long dark hair, intense in a way that intrigues her. She can see the defined muscles behind his shirt - and immediately looks back up before he can notice her staring.

She takes a minuscule step back, “I’m having a good enough time. Just waiting for a friend.”

“Well, in that case, let me get you another drink,” he says, outstretching his hand. “You are legal to drink, right?”

Rey snorts, hoping it doesn’t come off as suspicious. She’s only nineteen and technically, she shouldn’t be drinking at all. “The ID in my wallet says I am.”

He just nods, plucking the glass out of her hand and abandoning it on a nearby table. “I can work with that. Name’s Kylo, by the way.” He disappears before she can protest, the crowd parting around him like water. He comes back in a surprisingly short amount of time, holding a whiskey and a light-colored cocktail. He keeps the whiskey and hands her the other. It looks fancy, topped with a sprig of lavender and a small slice of lemon. She immediately takes a sip and it’s sweet and tastes quite nice. 

He seems pleased when she nods at him in approval. “Not bad for a bard.”

He laughs, and it’s a nice sound. “Bard? That’s a new one. Nice one, rich kid.”

Rey stops mid-sip, eyeing him warily. “Rich kid?”

“It’s obvious,” Kylo says like it’s the most casual thing in the world. He leans on a standing-height table. “How old are you? Out rebelling against daddy?”

Rey resists the urge to kick him in the shin. “Nineteen, and none of your business.”

He smirks. “It’s fine, I’m sure I’ll figure it out.” His cocky words are like a challenge to her. “Eventually.”

“You say ‘eventually’ like you’re planning on hanging around,” she mocks. “I did say I was waiting for a _friend_.”

“That’s a shame.” There’s a dangerous glint in his eye that should scare her but doesn’t. “I was enjoying your company.”

Before she can spit a witty retort, Rose appears by her elbow. She looks between the two of them curiously, gauging the situation. “I found us a spot. Who’s your friend?” 

Rey smirks as he continues to stare, barely even giving Rose a glance. His undivided attention makes her feel hot, and she squirms a little under his gaze. “Kylo here just brought me another drink. Thanks, by the way,” she says, smiling at him before turning back to Rose. “Ready?”

“Sure,” Rose replies and Rey links arms with her confused friend as he leans over and watches her walk away without a word, his eyes following her the entire way to the balcony. When they reach the table Rose has selected, right over the bar, she looks back down below. He’s still there, and he winks up at her before turning and walking away into the crowded room.

Rey turns to her friend, just as the music overhead picks up and people near the wall take to the dance floor as colorful lights flick on over the space. Her lips break into a grin, and the night turns into a blur.

* * *

He doesn’t know what it is, but he’s drawn to her immediately. He muses over this while he watches her dance on the second floor. Her smile is radiant, the kind that lights up the entire vicinity around her. And while she has a prickly exterior, there’s softness there too. Though, from what he can tell, she doesn’t engage with any more strangers - just socializes with her friend.

As he downs the rest of his drink, he wonders what her name is.

“What a night,” an arm is slung over his shoulder. He knows without looking it’s his drummer, Konnor. “Oh, Snoke’s people called. They want to know if we have anything new for them.”

“Well, lucky for them, inspiration has struck,” Kylo hums, reaching around in his pockets before giving up and grabbing a clean napkin. When he finally pulls out a spare pen - he always makes sure to have one on him - he grins at his companion, waving the pen in triumph. “God has looked upon us and granted us one pen. **”**

His bandmate snorts before turning around as he starts to scribble down his notes. Kylo can’t help but steal a quick glance up at the balcony where _she_ is. He finishes writing and stuffs the napkin and the pen in his pocket. “Call the rest of the boys. I have an idea in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work title inspired by the song "Change" by The Revivalists. It's also the song that Kylo's about to write, if that wasn't obvious hehe xD


End file.
